Bonfire (Dark Souls)
A 'bonfire '''is a typical resting station in ''Dark Souls and a crucial gameplay element. Bonfires are located throughout the world in Dark Souls. They are where players spend souls to level up; bonfires also serve as checkpoints throughout Lordran. They are almost always safe enemy-free areas, although there are exceptions. While phantoms of other players can be vaguely seen running about the world, only near bonfires can players see others in their true forms. Resting at a Bonfire When a player rests at a bonfire, their health and stamina refill, along with their spells and Estus Flasks, and all negative effects on the player (bleed, poison, etc etc) are removed except Curse. Players may not rest at a bonfire if there are enemies nearby. From the bonfire, a player can perform many tasks. Level Up Allows you to Level Up your character with the Souls you've gathered. Souls required for Level Up increases each time your level gets higher. Reinforce Weapon Allows you to upgrade weapons, wands, talismans and shields with materials like Titanite and Dragon Scale and the required Souls needed. To do this, you must first get the Weapon Smithbox. Reinforce Armor Allows you to upgrade armor with materials like above. To do this, you must first get the Armor smithbox. Keep in mind that you can not Ascend weapons at a Bonfire, only Blacksmiths can do that. Repair Equipment Allows you to repair weapons and armor with Souls. To do this, you must first get the Repairbox and the required number of Souls. Attune magic Allows you to select several spells, miracles and pyromancies to carry with you. You must first find the appropriate spell/miracle/pyromancy to attune it. Only a number of them can be attuned at the same time but more can be attuned if the Attunement is high enough. Access Bottomless Box Allows you to store weapons, armor and items infinitely and carry them over to other Bonfires. To do this, you must first purchase the Bottomless Box. Warp Allows you to warp to other major Bonfires you've located anywhere in Lordran after you've been given the Lordvessel. These are only Boss-Bonfires, Bonfires protected by Fire Keepers, Covenant-Bonfires and the Lordvessel itself (after you've placed it). Kindle Allows you to get more Estus Flasks from the Bonfire but one Humanity is required. Reverse Hollowing Revives you back to Human but one Humanity is required. Mechanics Upon resting at a bonfire, all enemies (unless otherwise specified) respawn and all traps reset. Players also refill five estus flasks. Players may kindle bonfires using humanity in order to receive additional amounts of estus flasks (one humanity per kindling, can be kindled up to three times, up to 20 estus flasks collected). Bonfires may only be kindled past 10 after players obtain the Rite of Kindling. Kindling a bonfire is a permanent action and carries through to NG+ and beyond. Some bonfires have a fire keeper. Killing a fire keeper will put out the bonfire permanently until the next playthrough; players will be unable to relight it. If you die, you will respawn at the bonfire you previously rested at, not the bonfire you are closest to. Using the miracle Homeward, or the item Homeward Bone, will teleport the player back to the last bonfire he/she rested at. This counts as resting at the bonfire, so all spell casts will be recharged, estus refilled, enemies respawned etc. Bonfire Locations Northern Asylum: 2 bonfires (before first game boss and after escaping killing first game boss) Firelink Shrine: 1 bonfire (can warp to it)* See Lord vessel section Undead Burg: 2 bonfires ( before the 2nd bomb droppers to the left and after the red drake, the 2nd is beside the sunlight altar warp to it) Undead parish: 1 bonfire (above black smith andrei, beside Sen Fortress corridor entrance) Darkroot garden: 1 bonfire (behind illusory wall beside sealed door). Darkroot Basin: 1 bonfire (after halberd black knight, before lift to the valley of drakes). Depths: 1 bonfire (behind wooden door, in the corridor with the green slimes above the giant rat) Blighttown: 2 bonfires (1st in a stone bridge the iatto weapon and the 2nd in the swamp, in the beggining of the tunnel). Quelaag's Domain: 1 bonfire ( behind an illusory wall, below the second bell of awakening). In from of the leader of the chaos servant covenant. Say yes to the eggburdened pal. (can be warped to it). Demon´s Ruins: 2 bonfires (at the very beggining near the eggburdeneds, the 2nd is after the firesage demon and before the demon centipede battle). Lost izalith: 3 bonfires (1st right after the demon centipede battle and the 2nd behind an illusory wall in the second pillar of the infested undead dragon legs lava area, the 3rd appears after defeating the bed of chaos boss). The Great Hollow: 1 bonfire (right after entering the great Hollow). Ash Lake: 2 bonfires (in the beggining of ash lake, and the second at the end of the path, in front of the Everlasting dragon to it). Sen's Fortress: 1 bonfire (in the area were the exploding bombs falls, drop from a ledge, there are orange messages hinting the location). Anor Londo: 4 bonfires (1st in a room with a fire keeper in it, in front of the 1st elevator warp to it, 2nd is in the bottom the spiral stairs, in front the darkmoon blades covenant HQ warp to it. The 3rd is in a room inside the cathedral, after passing the 1st pair of silver knights archers, follow the path to drop in a balcony, the room is the one to the left. The 4th bonfire is after the fight with Orstein & Smough and before princess Gwynivere warp to it). Painted World of Ariamis: 1 bonfire (Near the begginig of the world, before entering the fort warp to other bonfires). Duke Archives: 3 bonfires (1st after the corridor with 2 armored boars. 2nd is accesed after been defeated by Seath the scaleless at the top of the archives bonfire can't warp to others. 3rd bonfire is in the second section of the library in a balcony, near the shortcut to the big garden with golems). Crystal cave: 1 bonfire (after defeating Seath the Scaleless). The Abyss: 1 bonfure (After defeating The 4 kings warp to it). The Catacombs: 2 bonfires (1st beside the first switch and the first necromancer. The 2nd behind an illusory wall beside the ladder to the second switch to move the bridge). The Tomb of Giants: 3 bonfires (1st to right going trought a ladder, before speaking to trusty patches. 2nd bonfire before 3 giant dog skeletons and before the cliff area with archtrees in the background. 3rd bonfire after defeating Gravelord Nito warp to it. Firelink Altar: 1 bonfire Total of bonfires: 37 Category:Gameplay